Feliz cumpleaños, tirana
by Synchronicity girl
Summary: Era el cumpleaños número quince de la princesa del gran Reino de Lucifenia. Y ese día, en el menos esperado por la nobleza, el pueblo decide hacer la revuelta final, terminarlo todo de una buena vez. "...feliz cumpleaños, princesa". "Feliz cumpleaños, tirana, fue lo que debiste decir". ONE-SHOT. Por el Kagaminefest.


"Feliz cumpleaños, tirana".

Era un día común y corriente en el gran y próspero reino de Lucifenia…

¡Já! Qué bueno hubiese sido que pudiésemos comenzar esta historia así. Tal vez si hubiese sido un día común y corriente las cosas hubiesen ido mejor.

Los cocineros estaban a mil en su lugar de trabajo, haciendo el mayor festín del año.  
Sirvientes desfilaban por los pasillos, algunos limpiando bastante a fondo las lujosas decoraciones de éstos, otros llevando la vajilla que habría de utilizarse esa misma noche.  
Más sirvientes decoraban el gran salón, llenándolo de colores oro, rojo y negro.  
Los jardineros vigilaban que los jardines de rosas de la princesa estuviesen perfectamente alineados, los árboles con sus hojas bien recortadas y las fuentes de piedra y mármol sin suciedad alguna.

El joven sirviente llegó a la cocina para verificar el proceso del banquete.  
Al ser informado de que todo iba bien y no habían ocurrido inconvenientes, el chico salió de la cocina, revisó de nuevo su lista y confirmó la hora en su reloj de bolso.  
Ya faltaba poco para la hora del té, pero al ver que la cocina estaba a rebosar, decidió ir a la cocina de los sirvientes.

En Palacio todo era ajetreo, al igual que en el sótano de una posada, donde varios ciudadanos se habían congregado para definir las acciones a tomar en aquella fiesta.

-¿Entonces vamos a atacar o no? Tenemos aliados poderosos, habrán infiltrados en el gran baile, tenemos el factor sorpresa a nuestro favor. ¡Debemos atacar!  
-No creo que sea factor sorpresa…  
-¡Por favor! Si _su benevolentísima majestad_ considera que con una humillación pública apaga las llamas de la furia de todos nosotros está equivocada.

La castaña no necesitó preguntar, la mayoría de los allí presentes gritaron en apoyo de la general.

-Sigo sin considerar que debamos apagar fuego con fuego. Las revueltas son una cosa… pero un ataque directo…- el hombre de ya avanzada edad trataba de hacerse escuchar entre los vítores de las personas-. Exterminar fuego con fuego no es una buena idea…  
-Usted sabe que respeto su decisión, usted fue un gran amigo de mi padre mientras él estuvo con vida. Pero esto tenemos que hacerlo. Es una oportunidad que debemos aprovechar. No habrá manera de detenerlo, si incluso personas de la Armada Real apoyan nuestra causa. Debemos hacerlo. Esta noche.  
-Si algo sale mal y atrapan a…  
-¡Si algo sale mal y llegamos a ser detenidos, yo asumiré toda culpa! ¡Esto lo he iniciado yo, y si ha de finalizar en una derrota, seré yo quien tenga el final! ¡Mas si triunfamos, se hará justicia! ¡Se nos devolverá la libertad! ¡Debemos hacer esto! ¡No por mí, sino por ustedes. Y si no quieren hacerlo por ustedes, entonces por sus hijos!  
-¡Regresemos Lucifenia a lo que una vez fue!—gritó el hombre ya entrado en años, quien al fin se había convencido en apoyar la revuelta-. ¡Triunfemos sobre la Corona!  
-¡Y vengaremos las muertes de tantos inocentes! -gritó una voz al fondo del salón, voz que hizo que la mujer castaña con armadura sonriese. El joven de distintivos cabellos azules sonrió y se acercó hasta donde estaba la mujer castaña y el hombre con canas.  
-¡Pongámosle fin a la dinastía D´Austriche!

La joven tiró un cuchillo de casa a la pared, el cual cayó en el estandarte real.

Y así comenzaron a repasar, una y otra vez, el plan de aquella noche.  
No permitirían que la princesa cumpliese quince años, por supuesto que no…

(…)

Al final de cuentas, la preparación había sido un éxito. Solo faltaba que la princesa bajase y comenzase el baile.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…  
-¿Dijiste algo, Allen?  
-No, nada, su majestad…  
-Te escuché decir algo. Ahora dime que…  
-Debemos bajar ahora si no quiere llegar tarde- respondió el rubio secamente, no queriendo hablar del tema.  
-Si no me dices ahora no pienso bajar—dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.  
-Su majestad…  
-Ahora dime lo que dijiste. No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que respondas.  
-Simple y sencillamente tengo un mal presentimiento… siento que algo no va a salir bien.  
-¡Ay, Allen!—dijo la chica soltando una risita-. Te preocupas demasiado. Lo mismo dijiste cuando el viejo Avadonnia se eliminó del mapa y también cuando triunfamos sobre el Reino vecino… tú tranquilo, nada va a pasar, mucho menos en la celebración de mi cumpleaños, no se atreverían.  
-Sí… tiene razón… ahora bajemos, por favor… ya se hace tarde.  
-Una reina nunca llega tarde—dijo la chica sonriendo sinceramente-. Los invitados son los que se adelantan a llegar.

El par de rubios bajaron la gran escalera de caracol, llegando al gran salón.

El sueño de la princesa estaba volviéndose realidad… pero al mismo tiempo la pesadilla de Allen estaba latente, como esperando para volverse realidad.  
Y así fue… a las diez de la noche en punto se escucharon los gritos de una revuelta en las afueras de Palacio.  
Los nobles y sirvientes que apoyaban la causa comenzaron a sembrar el pánico entre los presentes, haciendo difícil al leal sirviente encontrar a su gemela.  
Para su suerte, la chica apareció a su lado, temblando de miedo y con rastros de sangre en su vestido, a lo que el chico se preocupó.

-No es mía…- dijo al ver la mirada preocupada de su sirviente, sin dejar de temblar-. Pero… pero pronto… pronto la sangre del Vizconde va a mezclarse con la mía… él… él…  
-Princesa, sígame.  
-A…Allen… me buscan a mí…  
-Es a todos los nobles… Buscan eliminar la monarquía de Lucifenia… Ahora sígame.

El chico tomó su mano y la guió por los pasillos del ala del servicio, donde tomó una capucha de franela café.  
Llegaron a la alcoba real y Allen aclaró su mente respirando profundamente.  
Si no le decía ahora… probablemente nunca lo haría. No podía perder a su hermana, no de nuevo.  
Por lo que, con un nudo en la garganta la miró fijamente y le dijo:

-Pronto probablemente este país será derrumbado por manos del pueblo que está enojado. Si esto es lo que merecemos creo que yo voy a asumir la culpa.  
-¿Allen, de qué…?  
-Voy a prestarte mi ropa. Vas a ponértela y escapar de inmediato.  
-Pero… pero ¿Qué pasará con…?  
-Ey, descuida, somos gemelos- dijo limpiando una lágrima que caía de sus, abiertos de par en par por la noticia, ojos-. No se van a dar cuenta.  
-¿¡De qué hablas?! ¡Allen, no puedes hacer esto!  
-Ahora ya no puedes darme órdenes, hermanita- dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba su uniforme y trataba de ponerse el vestido de su hermana-. Ahora yo soy la princesa, tú eres una fugitiva.

El chico terminó de colocarse el vestido más rápido de lo que Rilliane, quien estaba llorando apoyada en su armario, esperaba.  
Era su reflejo, con el cabello suelto y uno de sus vestidos más simples.  
El chico se acercó y ayudó a la antigua princesa a cambiarse de ropa lo más rápido posible, bajo protesta de ella.

-¡No es justo que tú mueras por mi nombre! ¡Yo fui la que hizo todo mal!  
-Si alguna vez cometiste alguna maldad, Rilliane, te recuerdo que tengo la misma sangre corriendo por mis venas.  
-No vas a hacerlo, no te dejaré… debes explicarme esto… Allen, no entiendo nada… pero no quiero perderte- dijo llorando y abrazándolo.  
-Haz lo que te digo. Van a descubrir que soy un impostor, no van a matarme, tortura tal vez para decir dónde estás. Pero no diré nada, y escaparé. Nos reencontraremos en la Iglesia, cerca del puerto.  
-Pero…  
-En la capucha hay una carta, léela, por favor. Así entenderás todo…  
-Allen, Allen por favor…  
-Eres mi linda hermana… la única que aquí podía gobernar… quiero que recuerdes eso, Rilliane.

El chico abrió el pasadizo por donde habían llegado.

-Cuando vayas bajando, debes seguir recto hasta que veas la primera bifurcación. Allí irás a la derecha… luego, en la segunda, irás a la izquierda y llegarás a la Iglesia.  
-¿Cómo quieres que recuerde eso? Tengo demasiado miedo y…

El chico le dio un fuerte abrazó y enjugó sus lágrimas.

-Recuerda, tú siempre irás primero. Derecha, luego izquierda *

La chica entró al pasadizo y su hermano esbozó una sonrisa juguetona.

-Oh, se me olvidaba- dijo acercándose y besando su frente en señal de despedida-. Feliz cumpleaños, princesa…

(…)

 _Al final la hora llegó, y aquél mundo que se convirtió en nuestro enemigo decidió darle fin a la bruja con el sonar de las campanas.  
Más no sabían que quién miraba al público con decisión, sin mirar atrás, era una persona ansiosa de proteger aquella sonrisa tan anhelada.  
-Oh, vaya, es la hora de la merienda- dije al ver el reloj, justo cuando tú dijiste eso y la guillotina sonó. _

_Las personas se fueron luego de humillar lo más posible al protector de la bruja… y tuve que irme a la Iglesia porque no podían verme llorar o podían sospechar._

 _Ya en el lugar dónde acordamos encontrarnos leo una vez más la carta, que no tiene destinatario ni fecha._

" _ **Tú eres la princesa, yo tu sirviente fiel, el destino dividido fue para nosotros, los gemelos lamentables, llevados por la ira.  
Y no es por reprochar, pero quiero que sepas esto para que aproveches al máximo tu vida…  
Por protegerte, hermana, por esa simple razón, en un villano me llegué a convertir.  
Y quiero que me perdones por haberte mentido respecto a encontrarnos, pero sé que lo habré hecho para que pudieses escapar y eso me alegra.  
Hermana mía, si pudiéramos volver a nacer… me gustaría jugar contigo otra vez…"**_

 _Ya lo comprendí, todo en la carta está perfectamente explicado… pero hermano, te confundiste en algo._

 _No debiste haberme dicho feliz cumpleaños como si fuese una princesa…_

 _Si querías desear un feliz cumpleaños, entonces era a una tirana…_ _ **Feliz cumpleaños, tirana**_ _, fue lo que debiste decir…_

XoxxoX

 **N/A:  
(*)Ya saben, por derecha e izquierda, que Rin sale de Right (derecha en inglés), y Len de Left (izquierda)… pero ajam… **

**Tengo tiempo sin escribir para el fandom de vocaloid xD  
Pero bueno, es mi manera de celebrar a los kagamine… soy súper normal!**

 **No tenía idea de qué hacer hasta que, en mi cumpleaños, una persona me dijo "feliz cumpleaños, tirana!" (no sé porque, si yo soy un amors).  
Esto, sumado a que estaba escuchando Regret Message, sumado a que estaba viendo en una página cómo se preparaban para el Kagaminefest fue como que… pum! Inspiración. **

**Bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado, felices fiestas!**


End file.
